fun_and_goi_scp_homefandomcom-20200213-history
STATUTES
From the Manna Charitable Foundation Statutes, Articles I to IV.9. Article I - Name and Status The Manna Charitable Foundation, also called MCF or merely "the Charitable" is a not-for-profit association dedicated to humanitarian assistance in all its facets and fulfilling Health and Prevention, Infrastructure and Development, Training and Research, Rescue and Intervention and Logistics Missions and Programmes wherever and whenever they are necessary, organized in accordance with UNOCHA regulations and lawful restrictions in all countries its personnel may operate. Article II - Headquarters There will exist no headquarters that may act as a single centralized office for the Manna Charitable Foundation. Instead, five continental head offices have been created: Toronto, Canada, as the American Headquarters; Barcelona, Spain, as the European Headquarters; Hong Kong, China, as the Asian Headquarters; Canberra, Australia, as the Oceanian Headquarters; and Johannesburg, South Africa, as the African Headquarters. These sites will gather and distribute local resources, donations and volunteers to address needs in their assigned area of operations as they become manifest. Article III - Goals As stated in the Grand Charter of the Manna Charitable Foundation and rubricated by the Founding Council, this Foundation swears to provide assistance to those in dire need due to conflict, natural disaster, environmental decay, supernatural harm or other events of calamitous effect on human life, means of subsistence and existing or future societies, until such a time when these services are neither required nor necessary. Those Members joining our ranks shall provide assistance to any human being that requires it to the best of their capacities, with the utmost dedication and no restriction on the resources they may use to fulfill this duty, including the usage of Abnormalities in all their varied aspects, for as long as they are part of this Foundation. They will do so without any consideration of gender, race, ideology, religion, social status or abnormality in those they assist. All Members of the Manna Charitable Foundation accept the Grand Charter as the core of our collective enterprise and the distilled form of its ambitions, therefore embracing its final goal as their own; that is, we, as an association, swear to Heal the World and its Denizens. Article IV - Activities 1. The Manna Charitable Foundation will perform any and all activities that further its Goals, as related in the Grand Charter, with regards to Missions and Programmes elaborated by its Boards. 2. However, the Manna Charitable Foundation shall not resort to violent means of interaction with human beings, nor will ever sanction such interactions when undertaken by its Members. 3. The Manna Charitable Foundation may resort to Abnormal Assets in multiple forms, be it using esoterism, alter-scientific techniques and/or combinations thereof with Normal Assets, for as long as doing so does not cause greater harm than the absence of their use to its Members, the World or its Denizens. 4. The Manna Charitable Foundation may research, bear witness and emit impartial denounces or useful information for all the world to hear. 5. The Manna Charitable Foundation will ensure compliance by its Members with the principles outlined in the Grand Charter. This compliance may be enforced by associated or regulating organizations, to whom MCF Members may be made accountable by the Laws of those countries and societies where they operate. 6. The Manna Charitable Foundation will be legally responsible for the activities of its many associated Institutes, Organisations, Work Groups and free agents, and any and all activities performed by them that adhere to the Grand Charter will be considered adequate and protected to the best of the MCF's power. 7. The Manna Charitable Foundation will ensure transparency to all its Donors, when possible, and its most trusted Benefactors, as they require it. 8. The Manna Charitable Foundation will ensure the longest period of survival possible for the World and its Denizens; and if feasible, their perpetuation or their transplantation to other, safer locations. …